


Ulterior Motives

by one_short_fuse



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_short_fuse/pseuds/one_short_fuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai is engaging in potentially dangerous activities. Ruki confronts him and puts a stop to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, Sony, or anyone else with whom the GazettE does business, and have no knowledge of what is really going on in their lives. This is a work of fiction, born from my imagination, and any resemblance to real people or events is pure coincidence. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this.  
> Written for my Free King square in Season of Kink (sexting). Beta'd by the ever wonderful ldybastet.

"Thanks for the ride home, Kai," Ruki said as they pulled into the parking area for his apartment building.

"No problem! I was a bit surprised that you asked for a ride, to be honest. You rarely ask for rides."

"I have an ulterior motive," Ruki admitted. "Go ahead and park over there."

Ulterior motive? And Ruki was inviting Kai inside... Kai wondered what it could possibly be, but knew Ruki would tell him once they were inside anyway, so he kept the question to himself. Ruki looked pretty serious, though... hopefully it wasn't anything bad.

He parked and followed Ruki in, kicking off his shoes and pushing them against the wall. Ruki hadn't made a sound after he told Kai to park, and Kai was starting to feel a knot building in the pit of his stomach. What could Ruki possibly be planning?

Ruki pointed at the sofa. "Sit."

The knot tightened. Kai sat down and waited, quietly, while Ruki fetched two bottles of water from the fridge. Kai nodded his thanks as he took the bottle Ruki offered and twisted off the cap, but felt too nervous to drink. He put the cap back on and set the bottle on the table.

He watched Ruki sit at the other end of the sofa, facing Kai, one leg tucked under himself. He had one arm on the back of the sofa and leaned his head on his fist as he watched Kai.

"So, er..." Kai tried so hard not to fidget, but he couldn't help it – Ruki was making him nervous! "What was this ulterior motive you mentioned...?"

Ruki didn't answer right away. Kai was _sure_ that Ruki was doing it on purpose, just to make him squirm. And on top of that, Ruki looked Seriously Not Amused. Kai opened his mouth to prompt Ruki to speak, but before he could make a sound, Ruki was speaking.

"I looked at your phone, Kai, when you stepped out during the break."

Kai's eyebrows went up. That was it? Ruki looked at his phone? "Okay... so... you looked at my phone."

"I looked because first, you've had the thing glued to your face for the last few weeks – and I know you haven't been posting so much on Instagram – and it beeped, like, seventeen times after you left."

Kai watched Ruki expectantly, waiting for him to make his point.

"I saw that hook-up app."

Oh. Shit. "Okay," he said. "But—"

"Are you _crazy_ , Kai?" Ruki leaned forward; Kai leaned back, away from Ruki. "You _do_ know how stupid and dangerous it is, right? If you do _one thing_ wrong, you aren't the only one that gets in trouble or hurt! And you had a million messages!"

Kai tried to cut in. "There weren't a million of them –"

"There were so many! I think there were at least a couple dozen waiting to be read!"

"They weren't—"

"Kai, you've been so distracted by the app and whatever, the sound engineer had to call your name _three times_ to get your attention today!"

"No, it was a message from—"

"It's bad enough that there are rumors floating around about all of us, Kai, but that's normal – if any of _those_ people, the ones in that app, started rumors because they were pissed off that you, I don't know, didn't show up for a date, or said something wrong during a date, or... whatever... the rumors would be a hundred times _worse_ , you know that, right?"

"Ruki, I—"

Ruki let out a growl of frustration. "I thought the last of us to pull such a stupid stunt would be you, Kai."

"Ruki, I promise – I haven't done anything that could possibly blow up and backfire!" Kai sucked in a breath – he'd wanted to get the words out so badly that he didn't take a proper breath before speaking. "I've done everything possible to make sure nothing could go wrong!"

He looked at Ruki, waiting... and Ruki just stared at him, a look of disapproval on his face. But Kai had been _so_ careful! There really was no way anything could backfire or cause problems!

Tired of being stared at, Kai let out a breath, closed his eyes, and let his head fall back. He needed a minute to think, to come up with a plan as to how he could explain things to Ruki. If only Ruki didn't look so _disappointed_...

Every single thought in his head suddenly disappeared when Kai felt Ruki's hand against his crotch. He sucked in a breath, eyes snapping open.

"Tell me the truth about the app," Ruki said, his voice barely above a whisper. He'd moved very close, almost on top of Kai, and Kai could feel Ruki's breath puff across his ear as Ruki spoke.

"Ruki..."

"You're getting hard already, Kai. Are you that starved for sex? With all the people you've been messaging and meeting?"

Kai swallowed hard. "Ruki, please – don't do this if you're just going to tease me. If that's your plan, just stop now."

"Tell me about the app, Kai. The truth."

Kai put a hand over Ruki's. Ruki wasn't rubbing or squeezing or anything, yet the simple touch felt so _good_. "I haven't met anyone," he admitted after several moments. "I don't share any photos of my face."

"Are you planning to meet up with anyone?"

Kai shook his head.

"Why not?"

It was embarrassing to admit, but Ruki wasn't going to let him get away without full disclosure, Kai knew. He mumbled his response, quickly, hoping it would be enough to satisfy Ruki's curiosity.

It wasn't. "Say it again, Kai, and don't mumble."

Kai felt like his face was on fire. He took a deep breath before saying quickly, "I masturbate to the photos and messages, that's all! Aahh..."

Ruki's hand rubbed his erection firmly, and it felt like a reward for admitting something so embarrassing. Maybe it _was_ a reward, because Ruki didn't stop. Kai opened his mouth to speak, but Ruki beat him to it.

"What happened to what's-her-name? You two were together for a while, weren't you?"

"Nagiko..." Kai was achingly hard, now, and wished Ruki would put his hand down Kai's pants instead of just rubbing him through layers of material. "She... We broke up."

"So you're looking for someone new." Ruki pulled open the buttons of Kai's jeans, and Kai nearly wept in relief.

"I need sex," Kai admitted, a little bit ashamed. "I know I can't just go out and start sleeping with anyone I meet, so..." He still felt as though his cheeks were glowing brightly, and was already growing impatient with the fact that Ruki had opened his jeans _but hadn't done anything else_. "Nagiko didn't want sex as often as I did, and we decided to end it... Ruki, please, touch me or... something, do something...!" Kai pushed himself up on his elbows – he hadn't realized he'd moved from sitting up to a more reclined position on the sofa – and looked up at Ruki.

Ruki was smiling. Not in a malicious way, but in a way that made Kai think Ruki was thinking, "Aw, aren't you cute". Kai could only blink at him.

"Well..." The rubbing had felt so nice, even if Kai did want more touching and less clothes, but Ruki stopped rubbing and sat back on his heels. Kai groaned, covering his face. Ruki continued, "I think we should move this to the bedroom."

"But that means we have to stop!"

Ruki laughed. "Only long enough to move over there and take off our clothes, Kai. I know it didn't take much to get you to this state, but another minute won't kill you."

"But you keep talking, so it'll be more than a minute!" Kai whined.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you hadn't had sex in _years_. How long has it been?"

Kai pushed himself up into a sitting position, ready to get off the couch and more than eager to let things continue. "Five weeks..."

Ruki's mouth fell open. "I barely touched you and you had a boner, and it's only been five _weeks_?"

"I said I was horny," Kai mumbled. He knew he was whining, but he was hard and uncomfortable and he wanted sex to continue _now_ \- he didn't have enough patience to care about whether he was being whiny or not.

"Go take your clothes off and get on the bed," Ruki said, getting to his feet. "I'll be in in a minute."

Kai didn't need to be told twice. He got up from the couch and shuffled quickly to the bedroom. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it into the corner, then began peeling off his jeans and underwear. It felt so _good_ to get the confining denim off! 

He'd either stripped very quickly, or Ruki was slow in whatever he was doing, because Kai had a minute or two to just look around Ruki's room. It'd been a while since he was last in Ruki's room, and it had changed quite a bit. It almost felt like a sacred place, Kai thought – quiet and calm, but distinguished without being stuffy. He remembered the times he'd had to crash at Ruki's place – or Aoi's, or Uruha's, or Reita's – years ago, because he lived so far away from Tokyo and it was too late to get a train home, or he needed to be in Tokyo early the next morning. Then, it was just a futon on the floor of a one-room apartment. Now Ruki had a respectable western style bed, with an expensive duvet and cushions. 

He turned on the small lamp on the bedside table. It wasn't a bright lamp by any means, but it would allow him to see Ruki in the otherwise dark room.

There was a large mirror hanging above a chest of drawers, and there were four small photos tucked under the frame on one side. Each photo was of Ruki with one of the other guys in the band. Kai smiled when he saw them. They were old photos, from very early in their careers.

"Snooping around, are you?"

Kai jumped and turned, startled by Ruki's seemingly sudden appearance. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to enjoy watching you walk around my bedroom naked," Ruki said with a smirk. "And hard."

Kai looked down at himself – yep, still hard. He'd forgotten about his erection for a moment, distracted by the new surroundings. "You're not naked, yet," he pointed out.

"No, I'm not. Why don't you come over here and fix that?"

Kai thought that sounded like a fun idea – his cock did, too, throbbing at the thought. He stroked himself as he walked over to Ruki, and Ruki slapped his hand when he got close enough.

Ruki stood there, waiting, not lifting a finger himself to remove any of his clothes, so Kai started with Ruki's cardigan, carefully pushing the material from Ruki's shoulders. He took the opportunity to slide his palms over Ruki's shoulders and shoulder blades as he pushed the clothing back, and Ruki didn't protest it. Once that item was off, Kai slid his hands down Ruki's sides until he could slide his fingers under the hem of Ruki's t-shirt, slowly pushing it up until Ruki had to lift his arms so Kai could remove it.

"You have a nice body," Kai said softly, sliding knuckles down the center of Ruki's chest. Ruki didn't often bare his flesh for others to see, aside from arms and legs, which made the moment feel more special to Kai. He leaned forward to kiss Ruki, but Ruki pulled back. Kai looked at him, wondering why Ruki wouldn't allow the kiss, but not questioning it. Instead he reached for the button of Ruki's jeans, pulled it free, and continued removing Ruki's clothes.

If he could have been any harder than he already was, he would have been by the time he got all of Ruki's clothes off. He leaned closer for a kiss, but before he could get close enough Ruki put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away.

"Why can't we kiss?" he asked.

"Get on the bed, Kai."

Kai frowned, but did as he was told. Did Ruki not like kissing, for some reason? Would Kai not get to kiss him at all? That was a disappointing thought...

He got on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows so he could see what Ruki would do next. Ruki crawled onto the bed and over him, straddling his thighs. He grabbed Kai's hands and pinned them down above Kai's head, then settled his weight on Kai – and Kai let out a little whimpered moan, feeling Ruki's cock press against his own.

"Look at me, Kai."

Kai opened his eyes, focusing on Ruki's face.

"How many people have you met, on that app?"

"None," Kai said. It was suddenly hard to find his voice. "I told you, I haven't met anyone from there."

"What email did you use to sign up?"

Biting his lip, Kai tried to push his hips up to rub against Ruki, but didn't have much success. "I made a new one. Hello Hokkaido at ymail." Another whimper escaped him – he couldn't move! "I made sure it was completely different and had no easy connection to me."

Ruki made a sound as though he were thinking. "That's good, then." He moved to hold both of Kai's hands down with one of his own, then reached down to rub the head of Kai's cock with his fingertips.

Kai let out a sob. Having been aroused for so long already, his cock was quite sensitive, and feeling Ruki's fingertips glide over the head was _maddening_.

Ruki was talking again, but Kai was having a hard time paying attention, until Ruki barked his name.

"I'm listening, Ruki!"

"You're absolutely sure you haven't said anything to anyone to give yourself away?

"I promise!" The touches to the head of his cock were nearly overwhelming. "I work as a courier! O-on a bike! My name is Haru! OhgodRukiplease!" Kai tried to pull his hands away from Ruki's grasp, but Ruki was surprisingly strong. "I never shared photos of my face, not even with a mask! I don't have tattoos, I can't be identified that way!"

Ruki stopped touching his cock, and Kai couldn't decide if he was glad or disappointed. Ruki was quiet for a while, too, giving Kai a chance to calm down a bit. Kai couldn't hold in the whimpers as he lay pinned beneath Ruki until he actually did start to calm down.

"Ruki..."

Ruki brought his hand up to Kai's, once again holding them down with both of his own. He rose up on his knees and moved his legs so that they were between Kai's spread legs.

"I want a promise from you, Kai."

"Will you fuck me if I make the promise?"

He looked at Ruki's face – Ruki seemed to be thinking rather hard.

"Kai, I don't want you to make the promise just so you'll get sex. I want you to promise and mean it, and to keep the promise."

Kai nodded slowly. "Okay, I'm listening. What do you want me to promise?"

"Take the app off your phone. Delete your profile. With the world tour starting soon, I don't want to take _any_ risks."

Kai gaped for a moment. Get rid of the app, and lose so much masturbation material? He'd go insane and explode!

"We can keep this," Ruki said, lowering his hips so he could rub against Kai's cock. "For a little while. If it helps." He smirked. "I'm enjoying this quite a bit actually."

So, sex with Ruki, or masturbating to sexy messages and photos. That made Kai's decision much easier.

"I promise, Ruki, I'll delete my profile and the app."

Ruki leaned close. "Good boy," he whispered, lips _almost_ touching Kai's. Kai lifted is head, finally managing to get his lips on Ruki's, and Ruki didn't pull away.

Ruki's lips were firm and confident, and Kai whimpered again with renewed arousal. Kai teased Ruki's lips with his tongue, perhaps a little demanding, but was rewarded swiftly. He moaned, tasting confidence on Ruki's tongue. Ruki knew what he was doing, there was no question about that.

Ruki slipped a hand beneath the pillow. When Kai heard the distinctive snap, he knew it was a bottle of lube and that Ruki had flipped the cap open.

"Please, Ruki," Kai whispered, rubbing his thigh along Ruki's side. Ruki was warm and smooth, lightly muscled, and delicious.

"What do you want, Kai?"

Kai bit his lip. "Your fingers in me, preparing me. Stretching me, so I can take your cock."

It was Ruki's turn to let out a little moan. "I like hearing those words from you, Kai."

"Almost as much as you're going to like having your fingers in my arse?"

"Well, let's find out."

Kai's hands were released, and Kai didn't hesitate putting his hands on Ruki's body. Shoulders, upper arms, upper back, sliding down his sides... It was wonderful to feel warm flesh beneath his hands. And as enjoyable as the kissing was, Kai didn't feel as though he missed it, now that he had the chance to explore Ruki's body.

He spread his knees and lifted them a bit higher, opening himself to Ruki, and was swiftly rewarded with one finger being carefully pushed into his arse.

"It's been a while, Ruki, but I'm not going to break," he said, starting to pant.

"How long has it been?"

"Mmm... not since before I got into Gazetto."

Ruki made a sound. "That's a _long_ time."

Kai's whole body twitched when he felt Ruki touch a very sensitive spot inside him. It made him gasp and instinctively reach down to put a hand over Ruki's. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have his prostate played with. "How... How did you know I was even interested in men? Aaaahhhh...."

Ruki was pushing a second finger into him, and Kai was beginning to feel his muscles stretch.

"You didn't object to my touching you... I thought that was proof enough."

"Good point... god, please! More!"

"If you've gone this long without, Kai, I'm not going to rush you."

Kai whined. He wanted _more_ , and now! His fingers scrabbled over Ruki's skin; he wanted to touch Ruki everywhere, but he also wanted to hold Ruki close, or to shake him to make him give more, do more. He reached for Ruki's cock but couldn't quite reach. Ruki was just a whisper too far away. But then Ruki was teasing his prostate again, which made Kai's head swirl and his body arch and twist.

Ruki removed his fingers and Kai instinctively reached for Ruki's hand, not wanting Ruki to stop, but Ruki once again grabbed both of his and pinned them down to the bed, above his head.

"Come on, Ruki..."

Ruki shut him up with a kiss. It felt so good to finally feel Ruki's lips pressed against his own, teasing and tasting. Ruki _was_ an excellent kisser. So good, in fact, that Kai didn't even notice when Ruki moved one hand down to his stomach – he only noticed it after Ruki had tried to speak to him.

He hadn't been able to make out what it was that Ruki said, but Ruki did appear to be quite focused with Kai's belly. Or rather, what was on it. There was a puddle of clear liquid pooled in and spilling out of his navel.

"You've leaked a bit, Kai."

Kai tried to pull his hands free, but failed. "Of course I have!" he barked. "You've teased and played and driven me mad and you _won't let me come!_ " He was a little embarrassed by the whine that crept into his voice at the end, but the smirk on Ruki's face chased such feelings away, leaving him feeling frustrated and a little angry. 

He watched as Ruki trailed a fingertip through the liquid on his belly, making lines radiate out from his belly button like rays of sunshine. Kai closed his eyes and let his head drop back onto the pillow. "Ruki... please, if you're not going to fuck me, then at least let me go so I can jerk off!"

Breath catching in his throat, Kai bucked when he felt Ruki's fingers wrap around his cock and give a few firm strokes... and then nearly started crying when Ruki pulled his hand away again. Did it count as crying if only one tear fell?

Ruki leaned close enough that Kai could feel Ruki's breath puff across his ear. "Don't move." Kai nodded quickly, willing to do _anything_ Ruki said, if it meant he'd finally get to come.

Kai's hands were released, and Kai fought very hard not to move them. Ruki moved away and Kai held his position, only moving his legs to give Ruki space to move. With his hands above his head, feet spread apart flat on the bed, knees up, Kai felt particularly open and vulnerable. Instead of watching Ruki to see what he was up to, Kai closed his eyes and focused on trying to get his panting breaths to slow. He could feel his cock throb with neglect, and his balls ached to release their load; no matter how badly he wanted to come, though, he waited for Ruki. Ruki wasn't _that_ cruel that he'd leave Kai alone to suffer... surely...?

He opened his eyes when he felt Ruki crawl back onto the bed. Ruki had a condom on, and Kai wanted to cry with relief. He was finally going to be fucked! He'd get to come!

Ruki put his hands behind Kai's knees and pushed his legs forward and further apart, exposing Kai even more. Kai's breath hitched in his throat; he didn't fight against Ruki, or lift his hands from where Ruki had commanded he leave them, just watched Ruki's face.

Ruki appeared to be quite focused on what he was doing. He didn't look up at Kai, didn't say or ask anything, just lined his cock up to Kai's hole and pressed the head of his cock to the puckered flesh. Kai sucked in a breath and held it, waiting, waiting... Just as he started to exhale, Ruki pushed forward.

Kai's brain completely short-wired. He was totally overwhelmed by the almost-painful stretch in his arse. Ruki's cock felt huge, filling Kai in a way he hadn't felt in years. Was Ruki really moving so slowly, or had Kai's brain actually broken? Was this even really happening, or was Kai hallucinating from lack of sleep, too much work? 

He hadn't realized Ruki was trying to talk to him until Ruki put a hand on his chest, rubbing gently. Kai opened his eyes, finding it hard to focus at first.

"Are you okay?" Ruki asked softly. 

Kai nodded, letting out a breath. "Yeah." He was grateful for the fact that, once Ruki was deep inside him, he hadn't started fucking right away, giving Kai a few moments to adjust to Ruki's girth. He let out a soft little laugh. "Forgot what it felt like."

"Maybe you should get yourself a toy," Ruki said with a smirk.

"Why should I spend the money on a toy when we can do this instead? Ah!"

Now that it was beginning to feel less uncomfortable, the friction in his arse when Ruki shifted his weight felt amazingly good. Ruki had let go of Kai's legs, put his hands to either side of Kai's shoulders, and started rocking his hips in a slow, easy rhythm.

Kai's arousal had dampened quite a bit with the initial penetration, but was quickly being reignited. Kai closed his eyes again, focusing on what he felt, the glide of Ruki's cock in his arse, the pressure inside him with each thrust forward. His breaths soon grew short and rapid again, and without asking permission to move, Kai reached down to wrap his fingers around his own cock. Ruki didn't slap his hand away or say anything; before too long Kai was fully hard again, moaning and whimpering to echo Ruki.

It was fucking _amazing_. Ruki shifted again, grabbing Kai's hips and lifting them off the bed a bit. Kai's back arched and he let out a deep-throated moan when, magically, Ruki's cock nudged is prostate.

Ruki didn't let up; Kai's hand was a blur as he stroked himself furiously, and the closer he got to orgasm, the more his throat tightened, strangling all sound from coming out. He tried to say Ruki's name, to get Ruki's attention to say he was close. He managed to put his free hand over Ruki's on his hip, and that was all the warning he could give before he came, legs tightening around Ruki's hips, come splattering his chest.

His head was spinning after such a powerful orgasm, so much so that he wasn't aware of Ruki continuing to thrust into him. When awareness did return to him, Ruki was pulling out and peeling off the condom. 

Maybe awareness _hadn't_ fully returned. Ruki had slapped his hip, making Kai realize he'd missed something Ruki had said.

"Huh?"

"I said, you should get in the shower." 

"Nnn. Can't move."

"I'm not going to wash you," Ruki said.

"Fine..." Kai rolled onto his side, which used up the very last of his energy, and was asleep in moments.

 

Part of Kai wondered, often, why he hadn't talked to Ruki sooner. Why had he felt his relationship with Nagiko – or the end of it, anyway – couldn't be discussed with his closest friends? If he _had_ said something sooner, perhaps he wouldn't have had to go five long weeks with no sex. But Kai wasn't the sort of person to talk about what little private life he had, either... Either way, Kai was glad that whatever was going on between him and Ruki was continuing to go on. Kai had done as he'd promised, removing his profiles from the dating apps and removing the apps from his phone. 

And surprisingly – happily, Kai thought – every time Kai asked Ruki if they could get together, Ruki agreed, even if nothing more exciting happened between them than a rushed hand-job in the men's room at the office.

It was enough sex to keep Kai from going crazy – six short weeks of lots of amazing sex. Kai would start to get twitchy if two or three days passed without being able to meet up with Ruki, but he wasn't going to complain. He didn't want to think about Ruki calling things off if he _did_ complain. But even if he sometimes got twitchy, at least he wasn't going crazy again.

As busy as they all were, Kai and Ruki somehow managed to both get a whole day free; Kai decided cooking dinner for Ruki would be a nice change of pace. He hadn't had much time to do any real cooking, and he knew Ruki hadn't had much opportunity to eat a nice home-cooked meal.

He'd kept an eye on the clock and, fifteen minutes before Ruki was to show up, Kai stripped off his clothes and put on his apron. Nothing wrong with whetting the appetite before eating, right?

Right on time, the doorbell rang, and Kai shuffled quickly to the door. But it wasn't Ruki waiting to be invited in.

"Gee, don't look so excited to see me, Kai!"

"Sorry, sorry! But I have plans, and –"

Aoi gently pushed his way past Kai, and Kai let out a little squeak – he was practically naked – and turned quickly to hide his bare behind from his friend.

"Aoi! You can't stay, I'm expecting company!"

The man inhaled deeply and hummed. "Smells good. What's for dinner?"

Kai quickly moved behind Aoi and tried to push him towards the door. "It's not for _you_ , Aoi. You have to go; my guest will be here any minute."

Aoi just leaned against Kai's pushing, and Kai failed in budging him an inch. When Kai stopped pushing, Aoi just turned and grinned at him.

"Ruki can't make it."

Kai swallowed hard. "Who said anything about Ruki?"

Aoi folded his arms across his chest. "Ruki did."

Kai wanted to slap the smirk off Aoi's face. He watched Aoi for a bit then sighed. "Well... no sense in letting the food go to waste, I guess." _Fuck it,_ Kai thought to himself. _Guess I'll have to settle for alone time after dinner..._

Annoyed and a little frustrated by Ruki's bailing out, Kai turned to head back to the kitchen to dish out the food.

"You know, that apron frames your arse _very_ nicely, Kai."

Kai tried to pull the apron closed over his arse, but there wasn't enough material to wrap all the way around. He turned around to face Aoi; he could feel his face burning with embarrassment at having forgotten his state of undress. Aoi stepped closer, put a hand on Kai's shoulder, and gently turned him around and against the wall.

"I know you were expecting Ruki," Aoi said softly, just next to Kai's ear, "But there's no reason why I can't give you what Ruki would have given you."

"You... what?" Aoi didn't answer. Kai felt one of Aoi's fingers dip between his arse cheeks, and he couldn't hold back the tiny moan that escaped. His face grew hotter as he pushed back against Aoi's hand.

"Mmm. Ruki told me about your shenanigans. I didn't think you'd be _this_ eager, though..."

"Ruki t-told you?"

Aoi was teasing his anus, and Kai let his head thump against the wall. 

"Ruki told me," Aoi said, voice sounding a little deeper, now. "Told me about how it started, you and that app. Told me how you never seem satisfied."

"He _does_ satisf—"

"Okay, then he told me how you can't seem to get enough. Is that better?"

Kai nodded, whimpering. It was true. He always wanted more sex. 

Aoi pulled his hand away from Kai's arse, and Kai heard a very familiar snap sound a few seconds before he felt a slick finger pushing into his arse.

"Haaa... here? Against the wall?"

"Why not?"

"You b-brought your own lube..."

Aoi chuckled. "I did. I didn't want to take any chances that you wouldn't have any." It didn't take long before Aoi started to push in a second finger. "Don't worry, I brought condoms, too."

"Oh... good..." Aoi twisted his fingers inside Kai. "Good! Oh, just like that!"

Aoi didn't spend nearly as much time preparing Kai as Ruki did. Ruki seemed to prefer torturing Kai until he was an incoherent mess of lust and need; with Aoi, it felt like the man just wanted to get Kai ready to take his cock, and the sooner, the better.

Honestly, Kai had no problem at all with Aoi's approach. He was already rock-hard, the fabric of his apron feeling almost scratchy against the head of his cock whenever it touched. He'd probably never hear the end of it from Aoi, about what a slut he is, how greedy he was for cock, but at that point in time, he didn't care.

Aoi didn't spend any more time than necessary preparing Kai, and soon Kai was being fucked hard and fast, grateful for the wall holding him up. There was very little touching – just Aoi's hands on his hips – and no kissing or talking. It was a little surprising to be so turned on by such a primal, animalistic act, yet every grunt from Aoi's throat seemed to go straight to Kai's cock.

"Come, Kai," Aoi growled, thrusting hard. "Come, so I can come!"

Kai wrapped his fingers around his cock, and it only took a few strokes before he was coming all over the apron. He could tell by the final sharp thrust from Aoi that Aoi had come, too, and Kai nearly sank to the floor when Aoi pulled out and took a step back.

Kai could hear Aoi tie a knot in the condom, could hear Aoi's footsteps as the man made his way to the bathroom to dispose of it. Kai remained where he was, trying to catch his breath.

"So!" Aoi said, grinning madly and rubbing his hands together. "What's for dinner?"

 

Kai's character was on the brink of death; he managed to get to safety just before Uruha's character exploded him, and used a health potion.

"You're really evil, Uruha!"

Uruha just laughed. Kai's character threw a giant, swirling mass of fire at Uruha's. Kai didn't need to hear Uruha's 'HA' of triumph to know he'd missed.

They'd been playing for a couple hours, though the time had passed so quickly, it hadn't felt that long. They'd talked of all manner of things, between taunts and curses and triumphant laughter, yet even so, there was no way Kai could have been prepared for what next came out of Uruha's mouth.

"So, I heard about you and Ruki and Aoi."

Kai froze. He could only stare at the television screen as Uruha's character hit his with a giant bolt of lightning, leaving behind a lumpy pile of ash.

"Uh... you heard what?"

"About you and Ruki, and you and Aoi."

"How...?"

"You know Aoi can't keep a secret, Kai."

Kai slumped. It was true – Aoi couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. He said nothing, hoping Uruha would drop the topic.

"I'm guessing it's nothing serious or exclusive, if you're sleeping with both of them," Uruha said.

_This is awkward,_ Kai thought. "No... nothing serious."

"That's good."

Kai looked at Uruha, then. "It is?"

Uruha nodded, and smiled. "It means there might be a chance for me, too."

Kai's face suddenly became very hot. "You too??" he squeaked. Had he somehow been flung into some strange alternate universe? It hadn't been easy, between busy schedules, tours, and the struggle to keep his private life private, to start or maintain romantic relationships, and Kai considered himself lucky when he _had_ been in relationships... When things started between him and Ruki, Kai didn't think much of it, other than that he'd be able to satisfy his sexual appetite. When Aoi got involved, Kai thought life was starting to take a turn for the weird. Now Uruha?

He felt Uruha's hand on his thigh, and looked down at it. Uruha was squeezing his thigh gently, slowly moving his hand closer to Kai's crotch, and that simple touch alone was enough to send blood to Kai's cock.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Kai said. His voice came out breathier than he'd have liked, which only made his cheeks burn hotter. "Aoi blabbed, and you wanted in on it..." His breath caught in his throat when he felt Uruha's fingers brush his erection.

"Kind of," Uruha admitted, "But I've been thinking about it for a long time."

Suddenly suspicious, Kai asked, "How long?"

"Since that J-Melo special we did."

Kai's brows drew together in confusion as he thought. "Not the one two years ago?"

Uruha nodded. Kai didn't know what to say, and just gaped at Uruha.

"You were hard, at the end," Uruha said. "You usually are, after we perform that song." Uruha wasn't simply touching him anymore; he was feeling, exploring, rubbing along the length of Kai's erection, and Kai could no longer hold back his moan. "You don't even try to hide it anymore." Uruha's voice had become softer, and Kai could feel Uruha's breath puff across his cheek. "Every time I see it, I wonder what it would feel like in my mouth."

Kai's heart was pounding, now, and it wasn't just his face that felt warm. He turned to look at Uruha's face, but Uruha was too close for him to focus on. Unable to get words past his throat, Kai nodded. Oral sex was not something either Ruki or Aoi seemed interested in giving; it had been such a long time since anyone offered to do that for him. 

Uruha kissed him, a teasing, feather-light brush of his lips, before sliding off the couch to kneel between Kai's legs. 

Kai could only watch, silently, as Uruha undid Kai's belt and opened his jeans. He tried to lift his hips a bit, to help get his jeans off, but Uruha had already reached in to gently pull his cock out through the opening of his underwear. He bit his lip as Uruha stroked him, slowly but firmly; his fingers scrabbled against the cushions of the sofa as Uruha tormented him with kisses along his shaft. Was Uruha going to torture him the way Ruki did, until he was an incoherent mess?

Apparently not, because Uruha soon had Kai in his mouth, tongue wriggling and pressing against his flesh as Uruha took him deeper.

Kai let his head drop against the back of the sofa, eyes closed. He'd been rock hard before Uruha had exposed him. Uruha knew what he was doing, clearly, and before long Kai reached forward to tangle his fingers in Uruha's hair. He swallowed, trying to get words out, to tell Uruha that he was close, was about to come, but the only sound that came out was a moan. He tightened his fingers, tugged at Uruha's hair, but Uruha refused to pull back.

Kai couldn't hold back any longer; he came with a grunt, hips twitching, cock throbbing, and Uruha didn't let Kai slip from his mouth until Kai's body relaxed after his orgasm.

Head spinning, trying to catch his breath, Kai suddenly found himself with a lapful of Uruha. He opened his eyes in time to see Uruha's tongue flicker out at the corner of his mouth, then Uruha leaned forward and kissed him.

It was not another teasing brush of lips; it was hungry, passionate, and Kai moaned again, tasting himself on Uruha's tongue. 

He put his hands on Uruha's hips, slowly sliding his hands back to cup Uruha's arse, squeezing gently, expecting Uruha to stop him the way Ruki did, but Uruha only rocked his hips, pushing back against Kai's hands. Kai squeezed more firmly and was rewarded with a soft moan.

The kisses went on and on, keeping Kai's arousal burning through his veins. He whimpered when Uruha leaned back, breaking the kiss.

"Where do you keep your lube?" Uruha asked. 

"Bedside table."

"Condoms?"

Kai's fingers tightened again on Uruha's arse. "Next to the lube."

Uruha smiled. "I'll go get them."

"No, wait." Kai slid a hand up Uruha's back, beneath his shirt, feeling warm, soft skin. He leaned forward to kiss Uruha again before saying, "I don't want to do this on the sofa."

Uruha's smile brightened. He slid off Kai's lap, took Kai's hand, and lead him to Kai's bed. He crawled onto the bed, then pulled Kai down with him. Thanks to his kisses before they left the sofa, Kai was still hard; it felt like Uruha was just as hard, himself. Despite that, though, there was no frenzied rush to get their clothes off. Kai got the feeling that Uruha wanted to take time to kiss, touch, and explore, and Kai didn't feel the need to rush things.

Kai _really_ enjoyed being able to see Uruha's body as each article of clothing was removed. Uruha didn't usually bare his skin, and it had been a long time since he'd bared more than a thigh when in costume. His skin was so pale and soft, and when Kai bent his head to kiss and taste, Uruha let out such soft little moans and whimpers, encouraging Kai to further explorations.

And Uruha wasn't content to just lie there and take it, either, hands and fingers and lips roaming across Kai's body, setting his nerves afire.

It was already the best sex Kai had had in _ages_.

Uruha didn't hesitate when he reached for the lube, dribbling some over his fingers. He rolled onto his back and Kai moved to straddle his middle, leaning forward for more kisses. The position gave Uruha plenty of room to reach behind and prepare Kai, and Kai had to fight hard to not rub his now throbbing erection against Uruha.

When Kai felt he was ready, he reached over to grab a condom. He tore it open, shifted so he was straddling Uruha's thighs instead of stomach, and rolled the condom on Uruha with firm strokes. He saw Uruha's eyelids flutter as his eyes rolled back, and Kai couldn't help but to give a few extra strokes. Uruha's cock was so hard and hot in his hand, and he almost couldn't wait to feel it inside him.

Crawling forward on his knees, Kai got into position, guiding Uruha's cock to his arse. He sat slowly on it, his body tightening against the intrusion. Once the head was inside, both Kai and Uruha let out loud, deep moans, the sounds of both of their voices going straight to Kai's groin, making his cock twitch.

By the time he was fully seated, the world around Kai disappeared, instinct taking over. So lost in the exquisite sensations, physical touch and the sounds they each made, Kai hadn't noticed when Uruha bent his knees until he felt Uruha thrust up into him. The extra pressure and friction inside him almost made Kai topple over, nearly overwhelmed, and Kai reached behind to put a hand on Uruha's leg to steady himself.

Momentarily sobered, Kai looked down at Uruha. Uruha's eyes were closed, his lips parted. He looked totally lost in the act, just as Kai had been moments before, not thinking about what he was doing, or what he was planning to do next, just... experiencing.

Kai didn't think he'd ever seen Ruki in such a state; Ruki always seemed to be consciously contemplating every move – when Kai had enough awareness to watch Ruki, anyway.

Sliding his hands up Uruha's chest, Kai leaned forward to whisper in Uruha's ear. "You feel amazing, Uruha."

A short moan puffed past Uruha's lips, and Kai felt Uruha's hands on his hips, gripping tight before one hand found its way to Kai's cock. Kai bucked his hips, putting a hand over Uruha's. "No, not yet," he said softly, "I don't want to come yet."

"I need," Uruha whimpered, "I need to come, Kai, I'm so close!"

Kai could hear how close Uruha was to coming by the almost-pained sound of his voice. Kai's throat tightened around a moan, as his arse tightened around Uruha's cock, as Uruha's hand tightened around Kai's. 

Moving his hand from Uruha's, Kai tangled his fingers in Uruha's hair as he pressed his lips to Uruha's in a kiss. Uruha moaned into his mouth, his hand moving fast and sure over Kai's cock, the force of his thrusts increasing. 

He'd come once already, Uruha expertly wringing an orgasm from him with his mouth, yet even so, Uruha's hand was working just as efficiently to bring forth another. 

"K-Kai..."

His name, brokenly whimpered by Uruha, combined with the firm, fast strokes of Uruha's hand and the powerful thrusts into Kai's arse, were more than Kai could take. He grunted as he came, threads of come decorating Uruha's belly and chest. 

Uruha's hips slowed, then stilled, and Uruha let out a soft little laugh. He slid his hand from Kai's hip up his back, and Kai thought he could feel every tense muscle in Uruha's body relax.

Kissing Uruha again, Kai shifted carefully, feeling Uruha slip out of him. He stretched out beside Uruha, and when Uruha rolled to face Kai, Kai slid one of his legs between Uruha's, wanting the intimate touches to continue, even if the sex had ended.

With both Ruki and Aoi, there was no post-coital closeness, no kisses, no cuddling. The sex was fantastic with both of them, Kai couldn't deny that, but what Uruha was giving him, now, was something Kai hadn't even realized before that he'd been craving.

Uruha rand the back of a finger down the middle of Kai's chest, and Kai closed his eyes, shivering slightly at the touch. Yes, this had definitely been lacking, he thought, with both Ruki and Aoi.

"What are you thinking about?" Uruha asked softly.

Kai was quiet for a few moments before answering, his own voice just as soft as Uruha's. "How different sex is with you, than with Ruki or Aoi."

"Ah." Uruha slid his hand over Kai's side and down his hip. "Tell me?"

Kai looked into Uruha's eyes. "You really want to know?" At Uruha's slow nod, Kai asked, "You don't think it's weird, talking about it?"

Uruha shrugged. "Does it have to be weird?"

"I suppose not," Kai said, not quite sure. Aoi _had_ told Uruha that they'd been fucking, after all, and not just him and Kai, but Kai and Ruki, as well, so there was obviously no need to keep it secret.

He was quiet for a while, then, thinking about all of his experiences with Ruki and Aoi, deciding what to tell and what to keep to himself.

"Ruki likes to be in complete control," Kai began slowly. "He rarely lets me kiss him, and I don't often get to touch him, either. If I'm not on my knees, or on my stomach, he likes to hold my hands and arms down so I can't move much." Kai remembered wanting to kiss Ruki the first time, feeling as though he was being denied when Ruki would pull away; he'd learned to accept it, though, and after so many months, it was just another way for Ruki to torture him and drive him crazy. He hadn't realized how much he missed it. "Aoi will only fuck me from behind, never face-to-face." He usually had Kai bent over a piece of furniture, or pressed against a wall. Kai thought it had something to do with Aoi's protestations that he wasn't gay, as if Aoi could pretend he wasn't fucking another man if he didn't have to see Kai's face.

He lapsed into silence, then, thinking. They both wanted to fuck Kai, that had been obvious, yet at the same time, Kai couldn't help but wonder if they were doing it out of some sort of duty to keep Kai in line.

Kai was brought out of his thoughts by a soft press of Uruha's lips to his own. "How long has it been going on?" Uruha asked. "We've all known each other for so long, it's a little surprising to hear you only started sleeping together recently."

"A few months," Kai said. "Not too long after Nagiko and I broke up."

"Nothing before you met her?"

Kai shook his head. "Not with Ruki or Aoi, no." Kai told Uruha about the hook-up apps, and Ruki's finding out about them, and the confrontation Ruki staged.

It was Uruha's turn to go silent in thought, though he kept his hand on Kai's hip. 

"Kai, are you a sex addict?"

The suddenness of Uruha's question shocked Kai. He opened his mouth, ready to protest – sex addict? Him? No way! That was ridiculous! He wasn't some weirdo pervert! But then he thought about how he felt at the time Ruki confronted him, about why he broke up with his girlfriend, and about his past relationships, and a small, cold weight settled in the pit of his stomach.

"I think I am," he admitted softly. He felt ashamed to admit it, but he couldn't deny it. 

Uruha pulled him close, wrapping an arm around Kai, holding him gently. "It's okay," he said, kissing Kai's hair. "I don't mind."

Kai looked up at Uruha, then. He didn't _mind_? That seemed like a weird response!

Uruha laughed, and Kai frowned. "I'll share you if I have to," Uruha said, "But I think I could handle you by myself."

"What?"

Uruha kissed Kai again, his face lighting up again in a smile. "I've wanted this for a long time, Kai. I'd rather have you to myself, but I won't let go just because you want to be fucked by them, too."

Confused, Kai asked, "Are you in love with me, Uruha?"

Uruha nodded – happily, Kai was surprised to see. 

"You want me all to yourself?"

Uruha nodded again, his smile growing.

Kai lay his head on Uruha's shoulder, and thought. There was a closeness between him and Uruha that he didn't feel with Ruki or Aoi, one he realized he'd been missing. Uruha didn't just fuck Kai, either; he loved Kai. Sex wasn't just an act for Uruha, wasn't just a means to get off.

Towards the end of his relationship with Nagiko, it felt like Nagiko was simply submitting to Kai's lusts out of a sense of duty – when they did have sex – rather than being a partner in love-making. 

It already felt like Uruha was the partner he'd been missing.

Uruha kept quiet while all these thoughts rolled around in Kai's head. He finally looked up at Uruha, seeing the happiness in Uruha's face. He could see more than happiness in Uruha's; he could see how much Uruha wanted this, he could see love in Uruha's eyes, and he could find no trace of jealousy at the thought of Kai sleeping with other people.

Uruha would take what he could get, Kai thought, and be happy with it. 

Kai decided to give it all to Uruha. Friendship, companionship, sex... and love.


End file.
